heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Heroes
Similar to the Disney Princesses and the Disney Villains, the Anime Heroes have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Japanese anime's most well-known and beloved heroes and span from various forms of media and merchandise, typically aimed at an older audience. Members Over its more than 90 year history, people and companies from Japan had brought to life more than 125 different heroes from films, sequels, television shows, video games, manga, light novel, and even the anime theme parks. Although many different characters and allies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Anime Heroes franchise. Conversely, some of the heroes that are marketed don't come from any Japanese media at all, since they are the only heroes from any cartoon series to appear as official members of the franchise. Primary members Note: Often cited as the most popular of the heroes, these heroes are seen in most, if not all, current Anime Hero related productions, merchandise, etc. * Son Goku * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Toriko * Gon Freecss * Natsu Dragneel * Izuku Midoriya * Koro Sensei * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Jotaro Kujo * Guts * Kenshiro * Kirito * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Kenshin Himura * Yugi Muto * Gintoki Sakata * Asta Recurring members * Allen Walker * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch * Raoh * Renton Thurston * Tsuna Sawada * Reborn * Shōyō Hinata * Tetsuya Kuroko * Yusuke Urameshi * Tatsumi Oga * Beelzebub IV * Simon * Kamina * Vegeta * King Kai * Kakashi Hatake * Sasuke Uchiha * Rock Lee * Portgas D. Ace * Roronoa Zoro * Tony Tony Chopper * Kon * Yusei Fudo * Klein * Roy Mustang * Dandy * Meow * Issei Hyoudou * Lelouch Lamperouge * Spike Speigel * Train Heartnet * Haruyuki Arita * Takashi Komuro * Hei * Alucard * Yusuke Fujisaki * Sōma Yukihira * Aang * Sokka * Steven Universe * Cat Noir * Eren Yeager * Levi Ackerman * Saitama * Soul Eater Evans * Death the Kid * Black Star * Totoro * Haku * Arsène Lupin III * Pit * Kirby * Lloyd Irving * Gladion * Mario * Wario * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Ken Kaneki * Nagisa Shiota * Momotaro Tsurugi * Tatsumi * Lubbock * Zorome * Onoda Sakamichi * Naruko Shoukichi * Link * Light Yagami * Ryuk * Ryu * Ken Masters * Mega Man * Sora * Roxas * Donald Duck * Goofy * Cloud Strife * Robin * Inuyasha * Jimmy Kudo * Sadao Maō * Boruto Uzumaki * Pegasus Seiya * Rin Okumura * Sorey * Gunvolt "The Azure Striker" * Phoenix Wright * Ayato Amagiri * Subaru Natsuki * Afro Samurai * Momonga * Diablo * Aladdin * Tamaki Suoh * Mugen * Shinichi Izumi * Migi * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shinosuke Nohara * Astro Boy * Speed Racer * Italy * Tai Kamiya * Agumon * Hunter Steele * Shadow * Max Taylor * Rex Owen * Nathan Adams * Bell Cranel * Ginta Toramizu * Saito Hiraga * Satou Kazuma * Saiki Kusuo * Shigeo Kageyama * Basara Toujou * Touya Kinomoto * Shōtarō Kaneda * Osomatsu Matsuno * Keroro * Chase Suno * Dan Kuso * Tyson Granger * Gingka Hagane * Hayate Ayasaki * Abel Nightroad * Haru Glory * Yūichirō Hyakuya * Guren Ichinose * Katsuki Bakugo * Denki Kaminari * Makoto Naegi * Kazuichi Soda * Ledo * Vash the Stampede * Touma Kamijou * Sousuke Sagara * Elias Ainsworth * Ruth * Joseph Carter Jones * Heroman * Ren Amamiya * Rintarou Okabe * Akira Fudô * Joe Shimamura * Banagher Links * Tatsuya Shiba * Marth * Roy * Ike * Robin * Jubei Kibagami * Makunouchi Ippo * Goblin Slayer * Shizuo Heiwajima * Masaomi Kida Sub-franchies Anime Heroines Anime Heroines is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Anime Heroes. Official Members * Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) * Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Leafa (Sword Art Online) * Sinon (Sword Art Online II) * Kirito Ggo (Sword Art Online II) * Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online II) (occasionally) * Yuna (Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale) * LLENN (Sword Art Online Gun Gale Online Alternative) * Kuroyukihime (Accel World) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) * Misty (Pokémon the Series: Red and Blue) * May (Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire) * Dawn (Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl) * Iris (Pokémon the Series: Black & White) * Serena (Pokémon the Series: XY) * Lillie (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) * Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Palutena (Kid Icarus 3D Anime) * Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) * Miku (Darling in the Franxx) (temporarily) * Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) * Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) (occasionally) * Nami (One Piece) * Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Hilda (Beelzebub) * Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) * Erina Nakiri (Food Wars!) * Katara (The Legend of Korra) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together) * Team RWBY (RWBY) * Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) * Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) * Ladybug (Ladybug PV) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Nonon Jakuzure (Kill la Kill) (occasionally) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Orihime Kurosaki (Bleach) (occasionally) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Leone (Akame ga Kill!) * Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Zero) * Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan) * Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Emilia (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Rem (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Ram (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) * Index Librorum Prohibitorum (A Captain Magical Index) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Honey Kisaragi (Cutie Honey) * Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Homura Akami (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Kagura (Gintama) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) (occasionally) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippūden) * Hinata Uzumaki (Naruto Shippūden) * Kamiya Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) * Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) * Aqua (KonoSuba) * Megumin (KonoSuba) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter) * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) * San (Princess Mononoke) (occasionally) * Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) (occasionally) * Satellizer L. Bridget (Freezing) * Julis Riessfeld (The Asterisk War) * Emi Yusa (The Devil Is a Part-Timer!) (occasionally) * Eureka Thurston (Eureka Seven) * Rias Gremory (High School DxD) * Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) * Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Fuu (Samurai Champloo) * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!) * Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) * Corona (Spider Riders) * Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Katie Forester (Yo-kai Watch) (occasionally) * Revy (Black Lagoon) * Fujiko Mine (Lupin III) * Hestia (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Ais Wallenstein (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Lousie de La Valliere (The Familiar of Zero) * Albedo (Overlord) * Rem Galleu (How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord) * Keeru L. Greenwood (How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord) * Tanya von Degurechaff (Tanya the Evil) * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov (Tanya the Evil) (temporarily) * Popuko and Pipimi (Pop Team Epic) * Akane Isshiki (Vividred Operation) * Kaede Kayano (Assassination Classroom) * Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Mio Naruse (The Testament of Sister New Devil) * Clare (Claymore) * Kei (Akira) (occasionally) * Jinja (Monsuno) * Alice Gehabich (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade: V-Foce) * Madoka Amano (Beyblade: Metal Saga) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate the Combat Butler) * Megumi Aino (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Yuko Omori (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Hime Shirayuki (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Iona Hikawa (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Nono Hana (Hugtto! PreCure) * Re-L Mayer (Ergo Proxy) (occasionally) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) * Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) * Yin (Darker than Black) * Elie (Rave Master) * Shinoa Hīragi (Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign) * Sayuri Hanayori (Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose - Catastrophe at Sixteen) * Muse (Love Live!) * Aqours (Love Live! Sunshine!!) * Komaru Naegi (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) * Miki Kanzaki (Yowamushi Pedal) (occasionally) * Miia (Monster Musume) * Hiyori Iki (Noragami) * Mai Kawakami (Myriad Colors Phantom World) * Osaka Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh) * Princess Peach (Mario series) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Amy Rose (Sonic X) (occasionally) * Amy (Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet) * Mei Misaki (Another) * Hikari Takanashi (Interviews with Monster Girls) * Trixie (Speed Racer) (occasionally) * Meryl Stryfe (Trigun) * Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) * Hitomi Uzaki (Killing Bites) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta: Bloody Fate) * Chise Hatori (The Ancient Magus' Bride) * Lina Davis (Heroman) (occasionally) * Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) * Nana Osaki (Nana) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) * Guri (Love Tyrant) * Hibiki Tachibana (Symphogear) * Tomoko Kuroki (No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!) * Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) * Kaede (Elfen Lied) * Kurisu Makise (Steins;Gate) * Francoise Arnoul (Cyborg 009) * Mineva Lao Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam series) * Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) * Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) * Marika Kato (Bodacious Space Pirates) (occasionally) * Priestess (Goblin Slayer) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) * Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) Anime's Heroic Cats Anime's Heroic Cats is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include the feline antagonists like Meowth and Kyubey under this banner. Official Members * Blair (Soul Eater) * Happy (Fairy Tail) * Carla (Fairy Tail) * Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Luna (Sailor Moon) * Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Kuro (Blue Exorcist) * Kamineko (Azumanga Daioh) * Arthur (Gode Geass) * Buyo (Inuyasha) * Takkun (FLCL) * Catbus (My Neighbor Totoro) * Lion (Steven Universe) Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of Canis species. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Dogs and Wolves. Official Members * Ein (Cowboy Bebop) * Guts (Kill la Kill) * Sajin Komamura (Bleach) * Terry Cloth (Toriko) * Pakkun (Naruto Shippūden) * Akamaru (Naruto Shippūden) * Tadakichi-san (Azumanga Daioh) * Spike the Dog (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Heen (Howl's Moving Castle) * Koromaru (Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth) * Free (Soul Eater) * Moro (Princess Mononoke) * Black Hayate (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Alexander (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Sadaharu (Gintama) * Tobimaru (Sword of the Stranger) * Gen Shishio (Kekkaishi) * Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Zafira (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Other media Trivia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Video Game-based Heroes